It is of utmost importance to provide to hospitals, pharmacies and individual homes around the world with simple, economical and easy to manipulate medication time intake reminder for effective use of medical professionals assisting their patients, friends and relatives helping the patients, and, for optimal aid to patients themselves in the proper administration of both singular and multiple medications that are scheduled to be taken at different time intervals involving both prescription and non-prescription drugs. It is also important to have the abovementioned ideal reminder handy for use by travelers as well as for use by office personnel during the administration of various medications involving different time intervals and various time frames. However, this need in this area of mass application has not yet been properly solved or made available in the market to the general public as well as to professionals on a worldwide scale.
Several patents have been filed in the United States Patent Office in an effort to solve this human therapeutic need, however, the ones that have been issued such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 493,851; 535,610; 576,833; 557,616; 619,078; 623,171; 1,129,384; 1,211,737; 2,042,351; 2,066,183; 2,111,637; 2,565,095; 3,446,179 are structurally and mechanically more complicated. Patent numbers 3,450,949; 2,767,680; 2,706,564; 2,739,740; 3,960,713 are structurally different, and comparatively less effective than the instant invention, as far as the overall combination of simplicity, functional completeness, ease of operation, economical to mass-produce, dispensibility, and aesthetics are concerned. This present invention is an alternative invention to my concurrently applied for invention entitled "Mono-Ringed Rotatory Medication Reminder."